Opening/Mac's suggestion
This is the scene where the opening and Mac's suggestion takes place in Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out. film starts in black and the saying appears; A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away... Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of..." Star Wars Star Wars; The Empire Strikes out Narrator: It is a period of civil war. The Galactic Empire threatens to crush the Rebellion using its ultimate weapon, the Death Star. camera pans to see the Death Star and then it explodes with a Stormtrooper flying Stormtrooper: Mommy! Narrator and Ryan Heretic: (voice) Not. cut to the Rebel base on Yavin Ryan Heretic: (voice) Princess Leia and the Rebel alliance have scored a major victory. Rebels dance and cheer Narrator: But there's no time to celebrate. Rebels groan Princess Leia: Fellow Rebels, with the Death Star Destroyed, the Empire and their allies will surely hunt us down. Mac Grimborn: She's right. We have to evacuate to our secret base on Hoth. Rebels: Ooh. of the rebels looks on his phone and sees a clip of a Taun Taun dying from "The Empire Strikes Back", which he groans in disgust. Princess Leia: Luke, we fear an Imperial counter-attack may come from Naboo. I need you to go there and locate the Stormtrooper base. Then Han and I will lead the Gungan troops in to destroy it. Han Solo: Hey, you can count on me, sister. Luke Skywalker: Me too, sister. Ono: Hapana! Luke Skywalker: Did that sound weird to you guys, too? Princess Leia: Oh, Yeah, kinda creepy. Han Solo: I don't know why, but, yeah. Bunga: Un-Bunga-lievable! Ryan Heretic: And I hope Hoth is a nice place for a Rebel hide-out, Mom. Princess Leia: Sure. I guess you are right, son. Mac Grimborn: Okay, let's move it! Meg Griffin (EG): Cutter, if Ryan calls Leia his mom, does that make Ryan a Organa like her father from Alderaan? Cutter: Yeah. And she might call him by... Ryan Heretic: Prince Ryan? Cutter: Yeah. And what would that be, Ryan Tano? Ryan Heretic: I think it would make me a prince of the Rebellion. And I like the sound of that. Prince Ryan Organa of the Alliance to restore the Republic. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah, Ryan. At least you are not a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan. Ryan Heretic: Thanks, Meg. And I did consider Han Solo as my father. feels a familiar presence Ryan Heretic: Hey, bro. Are you okay? Mac Grimborn: I sense something. A presence I haven't felt since. Meg Griffin (EG): What is it? Please tell us, First Brother. Mac Grimborn: I feel something rising, something sinister. Ryan Heretic: I guess you started to sound like Vader or Nova. Talking of which, where is my master Nova? Anga: She's with 3PO. Ryan Heretic: Phew. At least I do like her castle here. Makes her a queen of the Rebellion. Mac Grimborn: Yeah. In memory of Twilight, I would love someone like Nova. (EG) nods and comforts him Meg Griffin (EG): I'm sorry. If Ryan stopped Twilight from being consumed by the dark side, he might an apprentice of Nightmare Moon with a name like lights in darkness. Category:Opening scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts